


Jack You In The Ass

by garden_hoe21



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blanket Permission Policy, Dildos, Double-Ended Dildo, M/M, Somebody had to write it, Sorry Not Sorry, Toys, ass to ass, back to back sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny Moore has "back-to-back sex" with BBC DJ Zane Lowe. I couldn't rest until somebody wrote this, even if that somebody was me, poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack You In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Listen to the interview at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fg8eOKxfTc

Sonny pulls his fingers from side to side, stretching the tight ring of muscle. "When did you say your wife was gonna be home again?" he murmurs.

"She's..." Zane bites hard on his lower lip to stifle his moan, a reflex borne of living with children. "They're at dinner. Got some time."

"Hmm." Sonny continues to work his stubby fingers. "You've got some tension, bro. You sure you wanna do this right now?"

"Yes," Zane gets out. "It'll.." He lets out a long groan. "It'll be funny."

Finally Sonny retrieves the intimidating double-ended dildo from his bag and starts rolling condoms on each end. He said he would bring his smallest one, which has him feeling a new respect for Sonny's arse. He always knew the American was wild, but man alive. He's in awe now. Zane, on the other hand, hasn't had anything in his butt since college.

"Okay..." Sonny drums his fingers on his scarred chin. "Sit up for a second? Like, on your knees?" Zane obeys and Sonny crawls, naked, until he's on all fours in front of Zane. Oh. 

_Oh._

Sonny looks up, batting his dark eyelashes expertly behind his huge lenses, and slowly slides a finger back into Zane's channel while simultaneously sliding the hardening prick between his lips. "Mmm..." Sonny's pretty much an incubus, Zane decides, as he watches Sonny lick up and down his uncut dick like it's a melting ice lolly, slurping it lewdly and moaning like it's his first meal in days. He briefly considers calling his wife home to watch but Sonny does some maneuver with his fingers and then Zane's not thinking about anything anymore, just pulsing with the need to feel it again.

"God, fuck..."

Zane feels something blunt and massive at his entrance and feels his body panic a bit. But he just can't say no to those big innocent eyes peering up at him. _It's alright, mate. Think of the laugh you'll have later._ Sonny does something slutty with his tongue and the fat head of the dildo slips past the muscle. Each time he wants to stop or slow down, Sonny's tongue convinces him he can let the toy slide in another inch and they moan together as he takes it. The toy pushes in, and pulls out, and stretches, and it feels like it's up to his shoulders when Sonny slides his mouth off Zane's dick, his wet lips flushed red and swollen.

"Y'ok?"

Zane nods. "Do it."

Sonny crawls back until he's behind Zane again, facing away from him. Zane can't see anything but he can imagine Sonny's fingers slick with lube, sliding in to prepare his hole. He can picture Sonny's delicious, juicy arse sticking up in the air as he fingers it, brows furrowed in pleasure and blowjob-swollen mouth hanging open as he takes the tip of his toy. Zane feels a push and hears a groan, and he knows Sonny is rocking back and forth, taking a little more of the dildo each time until his stretched arse touches Zane's.

"Y'ok?" Sonny's voice sounds like gravel. It's actually hot, Zane decides.

"Mm... You're gonna be in charge here, yeah?"

Sonny laughs breathlessly as he starts to rock. "You gotta move too, bro." After a few false starts, they eventually get a rhythm going, and the room is filled with the sweaty sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, interspersed with disbelieving laughter and moans of pleasure in stereo. Sonny should sample this, Zane thinks. He hopes he remembers to tell him that some time.


End file.
